That One
by InconsistentOptimist
Summary: Phoebe has allowed Coop and her daughters to talk her into getting a pet. But what kind of pet will become the newest family member? No Magic, just plenty of fluff!


**That One**

_Phoebe and Coop are talked into buying a new family pet by Parker and Prudence, their two young daughters. The question is who will be going home with them?_

Six months pregnant, the last thing on Phoebe's mind was doing any sort of shopping, least of all pet shopping, and yet here she was being dragged by her two daughters, and an equally excited (if not more excited) husband through the halls of a pet store, looking at various animals. All three of them were arguing over what pet to get. Coop wanted a rabbit, proclaiming them to be cute and easy to look after. Prudence had set her heart upon a cat claiming them the coolest, and Parker had decided they should buy a couple of fish because they could then buy a pretty tank - of which she'd already picked out, along with 'Dora The Explorer' toys. Phoebe on the other hand, had had no input.

"But we should have a cat. All-"

"Prudence…" Phoebe warned glancing around. Like Piper, she'd chosen not to hide magic from her children, but unlike before, she now understood her older sister's struggles, as she battled with her own daughters, sometimes, rather loud mouths.

"But Mommy!" Parker whined, "Fish are easier-"

"And boring." Coop murmured under his breath. "Come on, a rabbit well… breeds like a rabbit… we'll have loads!"

"But with fish you get pretty ornaments!"

"At least you can play with a cat!"

Phoebe groaned, deciding to leave them too it. She withdrew her phone, stepping aside and sent a text to both Piper and Paige, _"Never agree to a pet. Arguments central. If it wasn't personal gain I would SO cast a spell to make them all just pick a bloody pet." _

Almost immediately, she had a reply from Piper. It simply read _'HA!'_. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Stuff you Piper," She muttered under her breath, before pocketing her phone. It was then she noticed him.

The hazel brown eyes had been the first thing to catch her attention, quickly followed by the cute button nose and his sweet dotted fur. He tilted his head slightly, looking up at her with his big, gentle eyes. She leant down, patting his head slightly, when a premonition hit her. She smiled as she saw Coop and her two girls, and a baby all playing with him. In her premonition he was slightly older than he was now, but still not quite grown up. She smirked slightly as she reopened her eyes, and nodded to the little dalmation puppy that was gazing up at her.

Coop noticed his wife had finally taken an interest in something other than her phone and nudged his two daughters, nodding over to their mother who was engaged with a sweet little dalmation puppy. He snuck up slowly behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"He caught your heart?" Coop whispered in her ear.

"Just like someone else I know." Phoebe grinned. "He's perfect. He'll fit right in."

"You sound very sure." Coop murmured.

"I am."

" A puppy, but that's the opposite of a cat!" Prudence laughed.

"There is no way we are having a cat." Phoebe replied, "Far too stereotypical. Nor are we having fish or rabbits. Come on, how can you resist those eyes?"

"I like him." Parker grinned.

"So do I, he is kinda cute." Prudence smiled.

"Can we?" Phoebe asked Coop, turning around to face him. "Please?"

"Hmm…" Coop teased.

"Oh pretty please, please, please, please." Phoebe begged, patting his chest as his two daughters joined in. He laughed, before nodding, raising his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Alright!" Coop laughed, "Looks like you're coming home with us buddy. Girls, why don't you go choose some stuff for him. You need a collar, a lead, a dog tag, a couple of bowls and a bed. Go, go, go!"

Parker and Prudence ran off, already arguing over the colour of the collar. Phoebe couldn't contain her grin as her husband waved over a shop assistant, pointing to the newest member of their family. As the puppy was prepared, Phoebe wrapped her arms around Coop.

"He's perfect. Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey, you found him." Coop replied, as they both began to walk hand in hand to where their girls were arguing over a red or blue collar. "But you're right. He is perfect. Just like you."

"Stop it."

Soon the girls had managed to choose all the accessories they needed, and all that was left was to go and collect their new family member. Prudence took the lead from the assistant who smiled, everyone laughing as the little puppy wagged his tail, happy to see his new family.

"So, you guys decided on a name?" The assistant asked.

"What do you think girls?" Phoebe asked, bending down to their level. All three began to whisper, glancing at Coop every now and then.

"Cooper!" Parker yelled. "Cooper the Puppy!"

"That's a great name." The assistant enthused, waving them off as the family left together.

As they strolled back to their house along the streets of San Francisco, the girls rushing ahead with Cooper, Coop turned to Phoebe.

"Why'd you name the dog after me?"

"Apart from the fact you're a bitch?" Phoebe teased as Coop tilted his head, "The girls said you had the same eyes."

"Can't decide if I take that as a compliment or not…"

"I agreed for a different reason." Phoebe murmured.

"What's that then?"

"It's as you said, he stole my heart, just like you did." Phoebe replied softly. Coop simply smiled and leant forward and kissed his wife soundly. Despite his initial reservations, he couldn't be happier with the newest addition to the family, even if he and the dog did share the same name, Coop felt like his heart was going to burst with love.

**A/N - Very quick oneshot. I was gonna write this about Leo and Piper getting a pet with Wyatt and Chris, but decided when writing that it suited Coop and Phoebe better. Hope you enjoyed x**


End file.
